supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown
Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown is the first episode of the 2019 Celebrity Family Feud season. It will air on June 9, 2019. The tournament takes place at the 24 Hours of Le Mans. Decidueye is the reigning champion. 24 Hours of Le Mans Car entry list IndyCar Cup Cars entered Notes *Scott Dixon swapped car numbers from his IndyCar car of no.9 to no.69, the car that Dixon will drive with Chip Ganassi Racing in Le Mans. *Ueli Kestenholz opted to use his 2018 car number of no.23. **This left Chespin in the no.59, in which he also used it himself during the 2018 season. *Due to Sébastien Bourdais driving the no.68 car for the Le Mans race, Beartic swapped to their countryman's number from no.18 in IndyCar. *Jirayu La-ongmanee moved to the no.9 car, only used by him during sports car events. **La-ongmanee said he needed that car number (아홉/เก้า), as his nickname means the number in both Korean and Thai. *Apolo Anton Ohno drove the no.30 in the event instead of driving together with La-ongmanee; La-ongmanee moved to the no.9. Withdrawals * Jakkapat Wattanasin (competing in 10Fight10) → replaced by Jordan King * Robert Wickens → replaced by Mikhail Aleshin Seeds The seeds were confirmed at the end of the qualifiers for the Grand Final of the Feud qualifiers. Pee Saderd won for Russia, Abomasnow for Paraguay came second, and Scott Dixon for Ukraine came third. As Abomasnow finished 2nd, all countries finishing between 3rd and 17th moved up a position, and Haxorus was automatically seeded 17th. Of the 32 qualified countries, 25 of them qualified for The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey. Some countries outside IndyCar that did well in Eurovision 2019 qualified, including North Macedonia who finished eighth, the winner Netherlands and Iceland who finished tenth. Norway was the only top ten country in the 2019 Eurovision finals to not qualify for the seedings in this episode, as it didn't qualify from the second semi-final. Because Jakkapat Wattanasin finished inside the top 32, the 33rd placing country qualifies. That applied to Mexico, however Patricio O'Ward declined and gave that spot to Nidoking, who finished 36th. Nidoking's spot brought back the Original 23 together. Apolo Anton Ohno and Jirayu La-ongmanee qualified two Rahal cars inside the top eight. Magmortar and Honchkrow qualified inside the top 16, the first time a non-IndyCar main country did it since Larry Birkhead in The Kardashians vs. The West Family; where Birkhead was sandwiched between Graham Rahal and Pidgeot. Will Power qualified outside the top 16 at 19th. Graham Rahal was seeded 20th, the lowest Feud seeding for the Uruguayan since Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group. Ueli Kestenholz was seeded 27th, the lowest for the Czech since Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group. Kestenholz's 27th seeding for the first episode led to announcements regarding their post-2019 IndyCar season captain. Larvesta qualified 11th, the highest ever seeding for AJ Foyt Enterprises in the Feud history for the team, and Decidueye qualified 12th. Despite the shock seeding, Abomasnow applied a bye to the second round for all 32 seeds. Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Volcarona Metagross Josef Newgarden Jirayu La-ongmanee Simon Pagenaud Apolo Anton Ohno Beartic Ryan Hunter-Reay Larvesta Decidueye Honchkrow Mario Lopez Magmortar Joey Fatone Haxorus Vaporeon Will Power Graham Rahal Chespin Heracross Pidgeot Marko Manieri Skorupi Jinjett Wattanasin Ueli Kestenholz Tanont Chumroen Amoonguss Scolipede James Hinchcliffe Nidoking Draw Finals Top half Section 1 P Saderd | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 S Dixon | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes Category:2019 in France